Brothers Conflict
by South Boy
Summary: : Luffy, Ace, Law and Kidd all live in the same orphanage together and because they live in the same dorm together they consider each other brothers. There have always been some little fights between them, but everything changes when they all fall in love with they're youngest brother, Luffy. Who will be able to win the boy's heart? Or will they all lose to a certain green haired
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm writing this because of a major writers block in my other story.**

**This is a LuffyxAcexLawxKidd. I hope you'll enjoy it :D**

**Plot: Luffy, Ace, Law and Kidd all live in the same orphanage together and because they live in the same dorm together they consider each other brothers. There have always been some little fights between them, but everything changes when they all fall in love with they're youngest brother, Luffy. Who will be able to win the boy's heart? Or will they all lose to a certain green haired swordsman?**

**This is an AU and there won't be any devil fruit powers, but auras instead. **

**Luffy: 15 years old**

**Law: 17 years old**

**Kidd: 16 years old**

**Ace: 17 years old**

**Chapter 1**

It was just a typical morning like any other, but it was a day that would change the brothers lives for good.

Luffy had recently made a new friend at school. A green haired guy who constantly carried around 3 swords. Neither one of Luffy's brothers could stand him. None of them knew exactly why, but the way he clung to Luffy disgusted them in more than just one way.

"Luffy! We're going to be late because of you again!" Ace yelled impatiently.

"Sorry!" Luffy said while coming down the stairs with a ridiculous huge smile plastered on his face.

"You don't look like you mean it." Law said while turning around to get to school.

"That's not true!" Luffy pouted.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, but this time it made Law feel all fluttery. A feeling he didn't like at all.

"Oi Luffy! If you get into a fight again, we won't help you! I'm sick of having to clean up your mess!" Kidd scolded him.

Luffy got into fights on a daily bases, but even though he was already 15 he didn't have any aura at all. Normally a persons aura awakens when they turn 13, but Luffy's never appeared.

"He's right Lu! You always challenge the ones with the greatest auras to a fight, even though you don't have any!" Ace joined in on the scolding.

"Whatever! Not like I need any help to beat those guys!" Luffy exclaimed proudly.

"Fine. Let's see then how you'll do today if we don't jump in to help you." Law said with a smile plastered on his face. Everyone knew that he liked experimenting with all kinds of things and most of all with humans. Kidd and Ace immediately noticed that he was up to something and they decided to just go with it. After all, one of his experiments caused his aura to awaken when he was only 11 years old.

The day went quite normal like always. Until the lunch break started.

"He's doing it again. You sure we shouldn't help?" Kidd asked while calmly drinking his juice. "Yes. Just leave him be for today. We can go and watch though." That said Law walked over to the crowd that had gathered. He was one of the tallest students, meaning that he could see perfectly fine from the back of the crowd.

"Oi Law! What do we do with Ace?! There's no way he'll just sit still and watch when Luffy's in danger like that!" the red head called and ran over to stand next to Law.

"Don't worry, he's got into a fight with the teacher again and wasn't allowed out for the break."

"Oh, okay. How's Luffy doing?"

"You're taller then me. Just look for yourself."

"Oh.. As lousy as ever.."

The crowd got smaller every minute until only the two brothers were left watching. No one was in the mood to watch a kid without any aura getting beaten up. And if a teacher would happen to show up they'd probably all get detention for not stopping the fight.

Luffy was up against Enel today. He had one of the strongest aura's in the school.

"I just don't get him sometimes! Why would he chose one of the strongest in our school if he knew we wouldn't help!? Is he an idiot?!" Kidd yelled out in frustration. This was getting on his nerves. And he was sure to pay Enel back for what he did to Luffy after school.

"In fact, he is an idiot. Not like you didn't know that already." Law said, calmly observing the fight. At least he looked calm, but Kidd could tell that he was about to snap and kill Enel.

"Law! Kidd!" A furious Ace came sprinting out of the building. "What the hell are you doing?!" He stopped right in front of them. "Why aren't you helping Lu?!" he was about to sprint over to his little brother when Kidd knocked him down.

Luffy was in a horrible state. He was lying on the ground coughing up blood when Enel kicked him in the stomach once more.

"You should just stay down. Someone like you can't win any kind of fight." Enel said while kicking Luffy back onto the ground.

"Shut.. up.." Luffy coughed.

"Huh?!" Enel was now furious, not only did this weakling challenge him to a fight, but now he's telling him to shut up?! Enough was enough. He focused all of his aura into his hand and hit Luffy right in the stomach causing him to crash right into the school building 30 meters behind him.

The brothers arguing was interrupted by a huge crashing sound behind them.

Normally in a situation like this they would've killed Enel in an instant, but this time they weren't able to move an inch.

The sky around the school suddenly turned as dark as the night and not a single student said a thing or moved an inch. It was an aura stronger than any they had felt or seen before. Even though no one around them was using their aura they were frightened. They don't know where it comes from nor do they know who it belongs to, but they feel as if they could die if they made even the slightest movement.

A furious Luffy crawled out of the shattered wall. There wasn't even the slightest sign of aura around him, yet the closer he moved towards Enel and the brothers the stronger the pressure of the aura became.

"I said… Shut. Up." His eyes were more intense than the brothers had ever seen and the words send shivers down their spines. The moment he faced Enel he clenched his fist and hit him in the face. The impact was so big that he was send flying through 5 different building until he finally came to a stop.

After Luffy had hit Enel the sky turned blue again in an instant and he fell on his knees.

Ace, Law and Kidd immediately ran up to their youngest brother to see if he was alright. When they had reached him they didn't see a single scratch on him. It was as if all his injuries were healed.

"I told you I didn't need your help!" He said with the brightest smile they had ever seen.

That smile made them fall in love with him in an instant.

Kidd's face turned as red as his hair and he turned around to get back into school as fast as possible.

Ace had a slight blush on his face and found a sudden interest in his shoes.

Law's heart beat tripled and he couldn't take his eyes off of his brother.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Luffy asked curiously as he got up.

Ace looked up. Kidd stopped and turned around. Those words were what made them aware of the fact that they were all feeling the same. Those words were what made them rivals for live.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer than this one! :D**

**I'll try to get over my writers block as soon as possible and upload another chapter of my story Teach Me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 days later at school**

"Oi Luffy, remember that amazing aura from a few days ago?" Zoro asked while eating his lunch. "Aura? What are you talking about? I didn't feel a thing!" Luffy replied while stuffing his mouth with an immense amount of food. "You seriously didn't feel _that_?! That arua was incredible! Everyone in the entire school is talking about it!" he said, only to get some questioning looks from Luffy. "Well anyways. I heard that the marines are here. Did you notice the tight security around the past days?" Zoro asked pointing at the guards that were standing every where. "Now that you mention it, there really is a lot of security!" Luffy replied while stuffing his mouth with even more food.

"_All students must gather in the gym in the next half hour. I repeat. All students must gather in the gym in the next half hour." _An announcement said.

"Let's get going then, Luffy. We don't want to get detention for not showing, right?" Zoro said while grapping Luffy's hand and dragging him along, leaving most of his lunch behind. "Eeeeh! Zoro! My food!" Luffy struggled. "I'll buy you new food after school, okay?" he smiled. Luffy frowned, he wasn't sure if he should take on the offer since Zoro never really has much money to buy. After a few seconds of thinking and gradually getting further away from his food he finally took the offer. "Okay! Let's go then!" Luffy said with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was now the one dragging Zoro by his hand towards the gym.

_Damn… he's too cute for words.. _Zoro smiled at the smaller boy dragging him over the school's plain and he didn't even bother trying to hide the immense blush on his face. "Oh! Zoro, look over there! It's Ace, and Kidd!" he giggled. The two of them were fighting again. And to no ones surprise it was about Luffy again. Zoro got immensely annoyed just seeing them. He wasn't stupid enough to not notice that they were in love with Luffy. Luffy let go of Zoro's hand, much to his disappointment and started running towards his two brothers. "Shishishi, what are you fighting about again?" he asked, startling the two who didn't see him coming. "N- Noting…" they replied simultaneously, both trying not to look at the cute boy before them. When Zoro had caught up to them, the tension in the air was obvious. Even though Kidd and Ace are enemy's, neither of them wanted Zoro to get near Luffy. "Seriously, what's wrong with you lately! You're always like this around Zoro!" Luffy pouted. Law walked up behind him and put his arm around Luffy's shoulder. "Have you ever heard of the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" he asked Luffy, and he could feel the deadly look all three were giving him. "No. What does it mean?" Luffy asked. "You'll find out soon enough. Let's go inside." He said and walked inside.

That look on Luffy's face and how close they were was just too much for Law to handle. He was barely able to control himself and almost went and kissed the boy. He had always been good at hiding his feelings from others, but he was barely able to do so in front of Luffy. The others followed after him, but the gym was already so full, that they weren't able to find any seats together. In the end Luffy ended up sitting all alone to everyone's disappointment, but luckily Luffy was always able to make friends quickly and had already befriended an orange haired girl he was sitting next to.

**In the gym**

After waiting for half an hour in the gym a man in a yellow striped suit walked up to the podium and released an immense aura, which caught everyone's attention and got them to shut up. Another man walked up next to him. He was holding a microphone in his hand. "You're probably all wondering why you're gathered he." The man said. He clearly wasn't in the mood for this and looked as if he was about to fall asleep. "I'm sure that you all realized that the aura you just felt was strong, but 2 days ago an even stronger aura could be felt in this school. We're about to call names of students. If you're names among them please get down here. We'll explain afterwards." The man said. Silence followed and the students started whipering. After waiting for another 5 minutes the man had finally found the sheets of paper he had been looking for.

"Let's start then. Law, Zoro, Hancock, Marco, Crocodile and Inazuma." All six walked down and stood there in a row, waiting to hear what was about to happen.

"I'll explain then. When you're called down here you'll be taken to the other gym building next to us and you'll have to demonstrate your aura. Anyone who refuses to or doesn't show the real extant of his or her aura will have to deal with Vice Admiral Garp who's waiting in the other building. He'll use any means necessary to get you to use your aura. After showing your aura you will come back here and wait for everyone to finish."

The man in the yellow suit pointed at the door at the end of the gym "Go ahead."

All six of them showed their aura. They were so strong that when they clashed they created sparks. The aura's were incredible, of course they were still growing, but for their ages they had strong aura's. Every persons aura differs from the other, even twins can't have an identical aura. The colour and power always differs. In Law's case it was huge, round and calm. Ace's aura was just like flames. They were the exact opposite of Law's calm aura. Restless, enormous, hot and red as fire. Kidd's aura wasn't calm as Law's, but not as wild as Ace's either. It was gray and for some reason magnetic. He could easily control the strength of it's magnetizing power and even repel metals. As to Luffy, his aura was mysterious. None of the brothers knew anything about it, after having seen it only once, but they knew that Luffy wasn't aware of it, meaning he won't just be able to display his aura like that.

An hour went by and Kidd and Ace had already had their turn. They were getting anxious as to what would happen with Luffy. In the past 2 days they tried to see that aura again, with no results. No matter what they tried, nothing was able to draw it out.

"The last ones are Luffy, Sanji and Enel." They all walked up to the man.

The impact of the blow Enel had received back when he fought Luffy was so strong he had a total black out and can't even remember fighting the boy. He was still wrapped up in bandages and could barely walk, but his aura was as strong as ever.

Sanji's aura was equal to that of Zoro, strong and wild.

Both of them walked back to the other gym and Luffy was the only one staying behind. "Begin. We don't have all day, brat." The old man said with a grin. Garp was uneasy. Ever since the last three entered he had been having this uneasy feeling and his guts told him that that feeling was emitted by the brat standing over there with a huge smile plastered on his face. Luffy smiled "Shishishi, sorry old man, I don't have any aura!" he laughed. If there was anything Grp hated than it was liars. The brat was lying, he couldn't prove it, but he knew it. After all, anyone past the age of 13 has an aura. "Just show it to me, brat. No need to be ashamed." "I can't show what I don't have!" Luffy said seriously. Garp walked up to the boy and kicked him right through the wall. The impact was so big that he flew right into the other gym building where everyone else was. Luffy got up underneath all the rubble and turned around pointing at the man moving towards him. "That hurt god dammit! You can't just go kicking people through walls!" "Oh, you can still stand, huh? Not bad." He smiled. Law, Ace and Kidd all jumped out of their seats, but were shut up the second the man in the yellow suit kicked them back into the crowd. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance. They were surrounded by Admirals and Vice Admirals and the situation seemed hopeless for the brothers, when Luffy suddenly ran up to the man in the yellow suit and did an attempt on punching him, failing miserably of course. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to my brothers?!" Luffy screamed. He was angry. Even more than that, he was furious. If there was anything he hated it was seeing someone he liked getting hurt. The room was filled with tension, but no one knew who it came from. Garp could guess it was coming from the young boy and called the man in the yellow suit, whose name appeared to be Kizaru, over to him. They were whispering about something and when the whispering stopped Kizaru suddenly disappeared, just to suddenly reappear next to Law who managed to get up. He kicked him down to Luffy and in an instant appeared before them again. In the mean time, Garp got behind Luffy without him noticing and punched him right into the wall again with his so called 'Fist of Love'. Luffy hit his head real hard this time and it took him a few minutes to get back up. But when he finally got up and looked over to Law, he was already on the ground coughing up blood.

Kidd looked over to Luffy, happy of course that nothing happened to him, but could see the rage in his eyes. It was the same rages as when he fought Enel. He quickly made his way through the crowed and tried to reach Luffy in time, but when he had finally gotten through it was already too late.

"STOP IT!" Luffy yelled and the room was filled with darkness, the only light being admitted from Kizaru's aura. Even through the hole in the wall there couldn't be seen any light as far as they could see and the aura causing it was filled with murderous intent sending shivers down everyone's spine. Luffy got infront of Kizaru in an instant and beat him to trash in seconds, it was so fast that almost no one could follow the moves. Kizaru was out cold before even realizing it himself. Luffy was about to go after Garp when arms were suddenly wrapped around him and he could feel himself being pressed against someone's chest. "Don't worry, Luffy. He's alright. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" He would recognize that voice anywhere, though he had never heard it so gentle and calming before. "Kidd..?" he asked. He could feel a slight nod. And his aura vanished. Luffy put his arms around Kidd's waist, returning the hug. He had never seen his brother like this, but for some reason this unknown gentle side made his stomach and heart feel weird. He was sure to ask Law about it later.

Garp walked up to the two boys and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, receiving a deadly look from the red head. "Brat. How about you stop emitting that aura of yours for a bit?" Garp asked, still in shock of the immense aura he just felt. "What are you talking about? I'm not emitting anyting!" Luffy replied in disbelief. He was sure he didn't have ay aura. And as far as he knew auras had colours, but he wasn't seeing anything unusual around himself. "So you really aren't aware of it, huh? Whahahaha!" he laughed. He couldn't believe it. That boy was just unbelievable. "Brat! The entire school's rapped in your aura! You're constantly emitting an enormous amount without even realizing it! Hahaha! That's amazingly stupid!" the man laughed and everyone, including Luffy was looking shocked at the information the man just threw at them. "No way!" Luffy yelled in disbelief and looked up at Kidd, who was just as much in shock as Luffy himself.

**Sorry for the late update, but I've got a really busy job and barely get any spare time. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! It always motivates me to write more **


End file.
